Dreams
by ckk-123
Summary: A promise have been given, it's us to the receiver to understand it. Would you let your guilt cloud your judgement or would you let yourself be free and see the true meaning behind your beloveds words?
1. Chapter 1

**A story that suddenly came to my head, I'm still debating to continue or not. But please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Onii-sama, promise me you will live for me,"<em>

* * *

><p>A young boy woke up sighing tiredly as he looked at his bedroom ceiling. For unknown reason he kept having the same dreams over and over again. He looked at the picture beside his bed. It was a picture of a young boy and a young girl, the girl's face was being reflected by the light. A small smile played on his lips taking the picture.<p>

"Good morning Naruko-chan," Naruto greeted the picture, "today is the first step of fulfilling your dreams. I promise you, I'll be an academy teacher for you."

He placed the picture back to the table side and stood up , paring for the Genin exam and this time, he won't fail.

* * *

><p>From the hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, watched as the sun started to wake up the people of Konoha. He held a very similar picture to the one that was in Naruto's possession, a picture of two young kids and sighed.<p>

'So, this day finally came,' He looked at the picture again and traced the features of the two young kids with his finger. 'I wish you were here Naruko-chan.'

* * *

><p>Iruka was already heading to the academy, he passed by a picture of two young kids. He smiled a little turning to the picture, taking it and looking at the kids with a gentle, but sad smile. "This day has finally come Naruko-chan, I know your brother will do just fine, so watch over him ok?"<p>

He gave a sad smile again before returning the picture back and left.

* * *

><p>A new day, the start of a new beginning, three minds have different thoughts of this day. One with great hope in fulfilling his siblings dream, the other was wishing for the best for the two special siblings in his heart, and the last believing that everything will turn out for the siblings.<p>

All of them have good intentions of the heart, but only one of them realize the true meaning behind the promise left to the young little boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well actually I'm still thinking if I should make this a story or stop here. Please tell me if this is already a common story or not. <strong>**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto entered his school room, he can hear his classmates are already inside. He sigh and walks in, glad he wasn't noticed by anyone, he went to his sit, which was located at the back of the room. He was thankful no one sits beside him. His hand automatically went to the hairclip that was in his jackets pocket twirling it in between his fingers.

Minutes later their sensei came in,

Iruka noticed Naruto immediately and gave him a nod as a form of acknowledgement, which he also returned.

"Ok quite down now," a tick mark appeared when the student continue on what they were doing, the only one who was on their sits are his adopted little brother Uzumaki Naruto –who is always a well behave kid, Hyuuga Hinata- the ever shy heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Aburame Shino – the heir of the oh-so quite heir of Aburame clan, Akimichi Choji – the heir of the Akimichi clan, and besides him is his best friend Nara Shikamaru – the heir of the Nara clan, who is currently sleeping, ah well at least he's behaved, last but definitely not the least, the cause of the riot the last Uchiha of Konoha, the brat that is the reason of why he lost one of his treasured person, his poor adopted little sister, Uchiha Sasuke.

He bit a growl and turn his head away, not wanting anyone see his face right now, as it was currently full of hatred for the young Uchiha. If it weren't for him, Naruko would still be here with them. But because of him, she is not. Why is it so unfair, the Uzumaki kids was hated from something they have no control him, when honestly it was the Uchiha brat is really the demon. His fist was clenched out of anger.

"Oi, Iruka, haven't you started yet?" A voice called.

Iruka quickly trained his face with a smiling face, so that no one would notice. "I was waiting for you Mizuki, before starting,"

He smiled, he look at Naruto who has a disapproving look in his face. Iruka only return it with his own impassive one. He then donned his kind teacher mask smiling at the kids, but silently cursing them one by one. They were the reason why _she_ was not here. Naruto may have forgiven these brats, but he won't he'll always remember what these brat's parents did to his precious sister, he knew that this wasn't their fault – oh who the heck is he kidding, every damn brats present in this room have committed a deadly sin to her. She who was always pure and kind to everyone, always smiling, proudly proclaiming her dreams. And now it was gone, just because of these brats. If it weren't for the Hokage and Naruto, he would torture these wanabee ninja's especially _Haruno_ and_ Uchiha_.

"Ok class today is the genin exam, each of you would perform 3 techniques a henge, Kawarimi, and lastly bunshin. But before that we would have first the written exam followed by the kunai and shuriken, and the taijutsu, after lunch are the jutsu's. Now, Mizuki and I will start handing you your papers good luck."

Everyone receive their paper, when Iruka handed Naruto his paper, Naruto whispered something that only he could here. Iruka quickly hide the smirk in his face.

**Well this is the second part, so then. I made Iruka a little bit sadistic and a little bit OC. Well I hope to here your reviews soon. **


	3. The Traitor and The Truth

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. Anyway I'll try to update whenever I can. I hope you will continue reading "Dreams" and "Knight".**

**Also please send your review, comments, and etc. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The genin exam was breeze, Naruto sat in the swing while reading a book as he waits for Iruka. His forehead protector tied in his forehead. He ignores the happy family gathering happening not far from him. He is not only ignoring the happy reunion of the families but also the whispers of hatred. He knew that the people in Konoha still hated him despite he had stop his prankster days and act civil.<p>

He felt a presence nearby but remained calm.

"Is there something you need from me Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto ask not taking of his eyes from his book.

Mizuki smiled at the young genin, "You know Naruto, I admire your dedication in achieving your dream and I think that you deserve to know a little secret on how to become a chunin quickly."

This perk up Naruto's interest, looking at his sensei with interest, "What do you mean sensei?"

"Actually, there is a way to become a chunin immediately, are you interested?"

"Ofcourse I am, what do I need to do," Naruto said eagerly.

"Well all you have to do is…"

* * *

><p>Iruka was at his home sitting at his living room, reading the same book the Naruto was reading, when a loud banging in his door, he put down the book and went to open the door.<p>

He was startled when he saw the distraught looking Mizuki.

"Iruka we have a problem!"

"Calm down Mizuki, what's wrong?" Iruka said trying to calm his friend.

"This is not the right time to calm down Iruka, Naruto just stole the Forbidden Scroll!"

"WHAT!" Iruka's eyes widen

"Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll and now being hunted down by the Anbu,"

Hearing the word Anbu, Iruka's expression turned into worry, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

And both jump to where Naruto is.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing in the place where Mizuki instructed for him to meet up, he was all worn out.<p>

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was startled when he saw Iruka, "Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto, have you realize what you have done?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a questioning look

"Do you know what that scroll is?"

"Oh you mean this?" Naruto pointing in the scroll at his back, "Mizuki-sensei told me all about it and about this place to."

"He said that if I show you a skill from the scroll, I will definitely promoted quickly as a chunin." He grinned

Iruka's eyes widen in disbelief, then he felt something not right about the whole thing. With a quick reflex he quickly maneuvers Naruto into safely as bunch of Kunai flew towards them.

"Nice job in finding the moron" Mizuki stated with an insane look.

"I see… so that's what's going on" Iruka stated wounded by the sudden attack, Naruto was startled on what is going on.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki ordered the new genin

"Wh-What's going on here?" Naruko whispered to himself unsure and scared about the sudden event, looking back and forth between Iruka and Mizuki with conscious.

"Naruto! Whatever happens… Don't give him the scroll!" Iruka forcefully demanded the boy as he took some kunai from his wounded body, "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it,"

Naruto look at the scroll behind him with wary and daze, "Mizuki used you to get his hands on it."

This snapped Naruto from his daze and look face Mizuki with conscious, putting the scroll behind as if protecting it.

"Why would you do this Mizuki?" Iruka said in deep sadness

Mizuki just look at Iruka with hatred, "I'm sick of being a konoha, I'm sick being an Academy instructor, that's why I decided to rise to power and glory by joining the most strongest master."

"Wha?" Iruka look at Mizuki's craze look with disbelief, Naruto became more wary of his crazy ex-instructor.

"Naruto, there's no point in you having it, I'll tell you the truth,"

This perk Naruto's curiosity on what is Mizuki talking about the truth.

"N-No! Don't!"

The sudden outburst from Iruka made Naruto more curious, what truth is Mizuki talking about.

"12 years ago.. you know about the demon fox being sealed, right?"

Naruto continue in listening to Mizuki with great interest,

"Since that day, a special rule was created for this village." Mizuki continue with glee as he saw that Naruto was listening to him.

"A rule?" Naruto repeated with uneasiness on where this is all heading

"But this rule was never meant to be told to you."

This greatly surprise the young boy, "Not to me?" he repeated, "What is this rule?! Tell me!" he asked forcefully.

Mizuki chuckle when he saw the desperation in Naruto's face in knowing about the rule.

"What kind of rule?" the boy asked again this time with a gentle desperation.

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox."

This surprise the boy, "Wh-What?" Naruto fell on the ground not being able to support himself anymore on the sudden revelation, "What do you mean?"

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled in desperation

Mizuki ignore the desperate plea of Iruka and continue to watch in a sick manner of the distraught look of the young genin.

"It means that you are the nine tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village! You were sealed up by the hokage you admire and…"

"STOP IT!" Iruka again screamed

"You have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki continued with a craze look, the pained expression by the boy made Mizuki more eager to hurt the boy, "didn't you find it odd how everyone hate you? Iruka is the same! He also hates you! Nobody will ever love you! That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki said twirling the giant kunai towards the young boy.

He watch as the Kunai neared the boy, but then an invisible barrier protected Naruto.

"Wha-"

"Iruka-sensei, did you get everything" Naruto stated in a serious mode

Iruka took out the remaining kunai's from his body with easy and all of his wounds quickly close up.

"Yeah," Iruka stated, with a poof his outfit changes in an anbu outfit, donning a Dolphin mask. This shock Mizuki, another poof was heard, he watch as Naruto's outfit turned into an Anbu outfit and has a kitsune mask.

"Chunin Mizuki of Konohagakure and instructor of the Academy, you are hereby under arrest for treachery on Konohagakure and for tricking a genin into stealing the Forbidden Exam, also attempting murder for the said genin and hurting a fellow shinobi." Iruka stated like a real anbu

"This forest is covered with a recording seal and has been recording our conversation since we entered, now you can't escape." Naruto revealed, Mizuki can't say anything out of shock, then he finally notice that all the trees has a recording seal on them.

"But then again, try escaping Mizuki, this would give us more edge to kill you," Iruka said evily this surprise Mizuki, "I've been itching to kill you since before."

A small voice told Mizuki to run for his life so he did, but before he could run, # anbu's arrive and halted him.

"Dolphin, Kitsune, stand down" the anbu captain ordered.

Kitsune or Naruto just stood where he is and Dolphin or Iruka just stayed where he was.

"Dragon, here is the confession of traitor," Naruto stated handing them a single paper.

"I believe that the traitor also broke a law that is punishable by death," Iruka stated stretching his hand to the anbu holding Mizuki, "So, if you will be kind please hand him over to us so that we can give him the punishment he deserve."

They are surprise of the cheerful voice of the supposedly kind instructor when he said it.

Silence envelope them as the anbu waited for their captain to deny the claim.

"Panda, give them the traitor."

This surprised the anbu holding Mizuki.

"Please I beg you, don't give me to them," Mizuki plead the Anbu

Iruka laugh gleefully and then out of nowhere a gray sword appeared in Iruka's hand.

"Bu-But taichou…" the anbu said unsure of her taichou's decision, from his stand of point, Dolphin is more insane than their captive. She looks at her taichou.

"Panda-chan," a playful voice surprise the Anbu, then she realize that Dolphin was already infront of her, grabbing Mizuki by the collar away from the Anbu, ignoring the hysterical traitor.

"Is she new?" Kitsune asked the Anbu taichou, the Anbu just nod, "Get out of here now,"

The Anbu Taichou nod and started to head out, followed by the other Anbu, Panda first hesitate in going until the Anbu Taichou called her.

"Is it really ok Taichou?" the anbu asked her taichou unsure

"Dolphin is correct, the traitor had broke a law punishable by death. This is their capture just go to show that they have the right to do the judgment."

"But sir, those two…"

"Drop it Panda," their third companion ordered, "You don't know those two, especially Dolphin, your lucky they spared you."

"What do you mean?" Panda was surprise by what their companion said.

The two did not answer, just then rain started to pour from the sky, "Eh? What the? The weather was fine a moment ago"

"It's raining," the third companion stated, "I guess they are done already."

Their taichou did not say anything.

Back to Naruto, he look up the sky as the raindrop started to fall, his mask was gone already, "I wonder if _she_ is crying." Naruto thought to the sky, closing his eyes letting himself soak to the rain.

To the field stand Iruka with the sword in his hand and a maimed body on the ground. His eyes close as he looks at the sky with a sad smile, "I finally get revenge for you from one of your tormentors, gomenosai for taking it so long." He said to the sky with gentleness, he opened his eyes, only a gentle emotion can be seen in his eyes and glint of asking forgiveness, "Ne, Are you crying?" he asked to nobody in particular, "Please don't cry anymore, it's not your fault, I had already chosen this path so onegai, don't cry ne."

In the hokage tower, the great hokage look at the sky filled with sadness, "Gomenosai" he whispered to the wind.

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" the hokage's secretary asked in concern.

"They said, that whenever it rains, Angels are crying in heaven." the Hokage suddenly said, this made the secretary look at her superior with questioning game.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Oh nothing, just an old man murmuring something to himself." The secretary only look at him unconvince but the old hokage did not let it bother him and continue watching the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you would like this chapter, please send your reviews. Thank you for reading. :)<strong>


	4. New Team

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto walks inside the room, wearing a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, he also had a pair of baggy blue denim dens held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs, instead of wearing a shinobi sandal, he wore a pair of sneakers, his hand has a white band on it and his forehead protector still in his forehead to prevent his hair getting to his eyes.<p>

He notice that he was the first one, well nothing new there. For a change, he sat in the front at the corner and begun to replay the event last night.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell is the meaning of this _Hokage-sama,_" Iruka demanded throwing the peace of paper disrespectfully at the table of the Hokage, "Are you trying to kill Naruto? Isn't it enough that _she _is gone already, now you want to get rid of Naruto also?"_

"_You and I both know that is not true Iruka," the hokage sigh, already expecting this outburst._

"_Bullshit," _

"_The civilian council was the one who did this, it was too late when I finally notice it," _

"_Those monsters again, that's it they are already long overdue in their term, its time to retire them permanently," Iruka was about to storm out when Naruto's voice stop him._

"_Stop it Iruka-nii-chan," Naruto stated forcefully, "What is done is done, what is important that I pass and I have a team until the chuunin exam,"_

"_But Naruto…"_

"_Beside it is not in our contract that you will finish the civilian council," he gave Iruka a reprimanding look, Iruka tched._

"_Fine I'll accept this for now,"_

_End of Flashback _

"Co-congratulation for pa-passing Naruto-kun," a shy voice said interrupting Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto look at Hinata with a smile in his face.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san," he said respectfully, "Congratulation also for passing in the exam. Do you want to sit beside me Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata blushed as her crush invited her to sit with him, not wanting to miss the opportunity she eagerly nod her head and sat beside him.

"D-do you have any idea w-who might be on the same team Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked trying to open a conversation.

"Hmm… actually I have an idea but it is just a theory though," Naruto lied, he knew who would be on the team but it is best to keep it a secret.

Before Hinata could inquire more, Iruka walks in, just then did the two really notice that the room was already full with the genin who passed, anyone in their right mind could notice that there is something off about their teacher, despite smiling like always, the air around him is quite strained.

_I guess nii-chan is still sour about the team assignment,_ Naruto thought chuckling nervously to himself.

"I wonder what's wrong with sensei,"

He turned to see Hinata looking worriedly to Iruka, _I guess Hinata-chan notice it also, well those with half a mind in this room will notice, which is quite few I might add._

"Good morning class, I'm _very_ much happy to see that some of you are finally graduating, now I know your very excited to get out of the room but I hope you always remember everything we taught you since before, this will be a great help in the field, everyone I hope you will be careful out there. Now I know you're all excited to meet you jounin instructor so I will announce the teams."

"Team 1…" Iruka started to announced the teams, seeing the next team he is about to call out, his face darken but quickly replace it with normal face, this wasn't left unnoticed by some students, namely Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke…" Sasuke grunt

"Haruno Sakura,"

"HELL YEAH! Take that Ino-pig true love conquers all!" Sakura shouted that made everyone cover their ears to save their sense of hearing,

"Sakura, sit down now," Iruka commanded, Sakura listened but still with a big smile, not one bit embarrassed by her action, this made Iruka growl abit, _This is a kunoichi? How the hell did this wench pass the exam? Oh yeah… stupid council, they should just burn and die. She would become a dead weight in her team, she will endanger Naruto. Dammit I bet that was the reason why they want Naruto in that wench, murderer, and monster's team. _

Knowing that something is off again, Naruto gave a little cough to get Iruka's attention before anyone would notice the murdering look that Iruka has.

Hearing the cough, Iruka snapped out from his stupor and quickly replace his expression into a gentle one.

"And lastly, Uzumaki Naruto"

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted, displeased by their final member, "Why the hell are we teamed up with Naruto-baka! Me and Sasuke-kun are fine with our own, we don't need a dead last bringing us down, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura said arrogantly, Sasuke just grunt which she took as a yes.

"Sakura once again shut up," Iruka finally used his big head jutsu to the girl, which surprise everyone and scared the genin, "now where was I… "

Going back to normal like nothing happen, Naruto just shook his head displeased, "your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi,"

"Team 8 would be composed of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and lastly Inuzuka Kiba, your jounin instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai,"

"Team 9 is already in field, and lastly team 10 is composed of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji, your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma,"

"I will dismiss you early and I want you to be back by 1, by then you will sit with your teams and wait until your jounin instructor would come and pick you up."

"If you'll excuse me Hyuuga-san," Naruto bowed to Hinata before leaving going to Sasuke's table.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san," Sasuke look at Naruto with a bored look, "do you want to eat lunch with me? We could grab Haruno-san along the way in order for us to bond."

Sasuke just gave Naruto an annoyed look and left him, Naruto sigh, _I guess I should have seen that coming._

Then went to Sakura but before he could open his mouth Sakura had shouted her answer No quite loudly.

"There is no need for you to associate with those murders Naruto,"

Naruto did not turn anymore to know who spoke, "Nii-san, what happen before is not their fault, they were just kids,"

"Are you listening to yourself Naruto? _She_'s gone because of those ungrateful brats, if it weren't for those brats _she_ could be here with us,"

"But _she's_ not, I believe that _she_ doesn't want us to hate people because of what happened to _her_." And walks away, unknown to them somebody was eves dropping on them.

_I wonder who 'she' is are they talking about_, Hinata thought, she never heard that tone before coming from Iruka, he always has a gentle and warm voice, but the tone he had use just now was cold and dark.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the teams quickly followed the instruction of their teacher, some of the teams started to bond with each other, with the exception of team seven, who just stayed quiet, well Sasuke and Naruto stayed quiet while Sakura was chatting none stop.<p>

Naruto reading a book he got from Iruka, since he first tried listening to Sakura's constant chatting but the girl ordered him to mind his own business, he was grateful that the girl doesn't want him to listen to her chatting because it was all about 'Sasuke-kun' and is becoming quite ridiculous.

Sasuke was just brooding like he usually do, one by one the teams were picked up by their instructor, until it was team seven left with Iruka. It was almost 3 hours late, he was reading a book while waiting for the kids.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Sakura screamed, Iruka did not mind, not at all its better than listening to her ranting about how _great_ will their team be… as if. Sensing another chakra coming, Iruka begun to gather his things, Naruto also followed, just then the door slid open.

"Hmm… My first impression to you guys are… your boring," the masked man said, "I'm sorry for having you baby sit them for me Iruka,"

"No problem," Iruka smiled kindly, "It's my duty to see to it that the teams are safely picked up by their jounin instructor even if they are late for 3 hours," he stated and walk passed Kakashi, murmuring something.

"Did you say something Iruka?" Kakashi asked at the academy instructor as he walks away,

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Iruka stated off handedly,

"Hmm… I guess it is just my imagination," Kakashi stated then look at the genin, "Meet me up the roof,"

And shunshin off, the two genins left quickly while Naruto took his time, with a frown in his face, as he remember what Iruka murmured as he pass Kakashi.

_Especially if the said teammates and jounin are murderers_, that was what Iruka murmured, he knew that Iruka only stayed because he doesn't trust both Sakura and Sasuke with him alone after what happened to _her_. Iruka never take chances ever again.

* * *

><p>The newly formed team seven now sat in front of their teacher, waiting for the man's instruction. Sasuke sat between Sakura and Naruto.<p>

"Ok now, why don't we introduce ourselves first," Kakashi gave an eye smile to the genins, "tell me your likes, dislike, and dreams"

"You should start first sensei since you're the only one we haven't known yet," Sakura said trying to act cute which is failing horribly I might add.

Kakashi sigh, "Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and my dislike are also many, my dream is none of your business."

The two genins sweat drop they only found his name, Naruto on the other hand just chuckle lightly.

"Next you pinky,"

Sakura fumed about her new nickname but brush it of, "Well my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes is [look at Sasuke and giggles] and my dream is [look at Sasuke blushed and giggles]…"

"And your dislike?"

"Ino-pig and Naruto!" Sakura said forcefully,

_Oh great a fangirl,_ Kakashi thought, while Naruto just shook his head with disappointment.

"You broody,"

"DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Sakura screeched, Sasuke glared at Sakura effectively shutting her up and then glared at Kakashi

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things, and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

_Sasuke-kun is so cool, _Sakura thought hearts in her eyes

_Oh boy, this is worst than I thought,_ Kakashi sigh mentally

_Itachi-nii-sama, I think you just made a wrong decision,_ Naruto thought in the back of his mind.

"Last you Blondie,"

"Ah… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-ojii-san, Ayame-nee-san, jii-jii, ramen, and gardening," _and last but not the least _her, Naruto thought in the back of his head, "my dislikes are violence and also those who judge people without getting to know the person first, my dream is to become an academy teacher inorder to help the future ninja of Konoha."

"Who wants you to be a teacher," Sakura mocked, "I pity the class that will be under you,"

"Sakura, we don't insult our comrade's dream," Kakashi said coldly to the girl, Sakura flinch at the glare directed to her, not only her but the cold unreadable look Naruto giving her was scaring her, it is like that any minute he would kill her, "I think you dream is admirable Naruto."

Naruto turned his attention to Kakashi and smiled at him gratefully.

"Now, I hate to break it up to you kiddies but you're not a genin yet,"

"WHAT!" Sakura screeched again, Sasuke glared at the girl _again_. Sakura was silence seeing her beloved Sasuke-kun glaring at her.

"Now as I was saying, you're not a genin yet, you will have to take my test first, if you passed after then you will become official genin, else you would be sent back to the academy to repeat the whole school year."

This made two tense, Naruto already knew this and was prepare for it.

"The test is tomorrow, meet me at Training ground 7 at 5o'clock in the morning, I suggest you don't eat breakfast," and he left them again.

Naruto stood up and dust his pants off dirt, he look as his teammates standing up also, "well, since we are already done, do you guys want to have dinner with me?"

The two look at him annoyingly, "Look dobe, I don't care what you do, just don't get in my way. I have no plans in playing friends or close with you," and he turn to leave.

"Who would want to dine with a loser like you?" Sakura said glaring at the boy with hatred then followed Sasuke.

Naruto sigh, well at least he tried and then shushin of the roof.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrive in a storage room, as he walk out, he was surprised by poppers and confetti's.<p>

"Congratulation Naruto-kun!" the Teuchi family and Iruka greeted him, with Teuchi and Iruka holding poppers, and Ayame holding a cake saying congratulation. To say he was happy was an understatement, currently he has mixed emotion, he was really really really happy about the surprise, but he was also sad that _she_ wasn't here to celebrate it with them.

"Iruka-nii-san told us what you did and we are so proud of you," Ayame hug her little brother.

"That's my boy, I know you could do it," Teuchi ruffle Naruto's hair affectionately.

"Now tell us all about your teammates and how was your first team meeting," Ayame ushered the boy to one of the stalls beside Iruka, foods already in,

"You didn't tell them?" Naruto look at Iruka disbelief

"I believe it is your right to tell them," Iruka shrug drinking sake from the cup Ayame poured for him.

"Tell us what?" Ayame asked smiling at them, waiting for one of them to answer.

"Who is your teammate Naruto?" this time it was Teuchi who asked seeing the nervous expression of the young boy

"Um… My teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, and our jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi-sensei,"

"WHAT!" Ayame look at him with horror,

"What was the hokage thinking pairing you up with dangerous and mentally unstable… _people_" Teuchi said with hatred and displeasure punching the counter with his fist, this scare Naruto a bit.

"It wasn't the hokage who ordered the grouping," Iruka stated bored, pouring himself another cup of sake, the attention now directed to him, he ignore the pleading look Naruto was giving him, "it was the civilian council."

The way he said the name of the civilian council was laced with hatred and despised. Just then things in the room begun the shake and the plates was floating in the air, flying everywhere hitting anything cross it way, the occupants namely Teuchi, Iruka, and Naruto skillfully evaded them.

"Nee-chan calm down," Naruto stated being able to finally reached Ayame, grabbing her hand, Ayame's eye now glow red her face emotionless, "we will have our chance, but for now our top priority is _her_ happiness, so please be patient, we will have our revenge soon enough."

Knowing Naruto is right, Ayame closed her eyes to calm herself and will the plates that aren't broken to return to where they belong.

"Alright, I'll be more patient, but remember our deal Naruto," Ayame said in a cold and serious tone that didn't dare to contradict her.

"Yes, I will keep my end of the deal, I won't forget." Naruto look at her with determination, Ayame nod in satisfaction, "well then, we should probably clean the shattered plates before continuing this party, I'll get the brooms."

Naruto turned to Teuchi and Iruka who still sitting in their respective sit like nothing happen drinking their sake, he walks towards his own sit and drank the soda that was prepared for him.

"Naruto, promise me you will be careful around those… people." Teuchi stated looking at the boy directly in the eyes showing he was serious, "I don't trust them one bit,"

"I promise ojii-san,"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not being able to update for a long long time. But here I am back again, I will try to post the other chapter as much as I can. I hope you will send you reviews :)<strong>


	5. Bell Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**Tailed Beast Talking**_

_Naruto talking to Kuruma in his mind_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up pretty early, eating some decent meal and then prepared for everything he needs for the test, like exploding tags, kunai, shurikens, and seals. Looking at the watch it was already 4:50, deciding that he won't make it if he walk and even roof jumping he decided to shunshin there. He end up in the forest far enough from his teammate to not notice.<p>

"Good morning Haruno-san, Uchiha-san," Naruto greeted them, this caught the two off guard not noticing the blond arrival.

Sasuke just grunted and Sakura just ignore him to tired, expecting their reaction, Naruto went near the training logs and started meditating there, trying to analyze what will happen.

_**Naruto,**_

Naruto opened his eyes to come face to face with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kyuubi wearing a collar with the word seal on it lying in a big red pillow.

"_Kuruma, is there something you need?" _Naruto spoke to the great demon.

_**As much as I agree with Iruka, Ayame, and Teuchi about your **_**teammate, **_**I know you are still planning to work with them but I advise that you don't show any of the jutsu you created, stick with D to C-rank jutsu.**_

"_As you wish Kuruma, is there something else?"_

_**Nothing more, for now try to exercise your jutsu and skill here until your **_**sensei**_** arrives. **_

With a sway of his tail, a copy of Naruto showed up.

_**Begin**_

And the copy started to attack, Naruto defend himself. The spar have keep on with Kuruma watching them carefully, growling lightly whenever Naruto was close in doing a jutsu above C-rank and also doing one of his jutsu to remind him of the rules. Naruto will then stop in the middle, giving the clone a chance to attack.

The fight continue until the clone had Naruto down.

_**Enough, **_with a swish of Kuruma's tail the clone disappear, _**Naruto, you are forgetting already what I told you.**_

"_Forgive me, Kuruma, it's just I'm not use to only using D to C-rank and without using my other jutsu to boot, it is hard for me to adjust."_

_**Your instinct is what prevents you from sticking on the rules, that's why I will seal some of your chakra so it will be only enough for D to C-rank with exception ofcourse of Kage Bunshins, you can use that. **_

"_I understand Kuruma,"_

The place glow and a seal was formed in Naruto's arm.

_**The seal will vanish once the test is over. Remember Naruto, jutsu how low the rank is, if use wisely can bring you to victory. High ranking jutsu is worthless if you did not use it in a right tactic.**_

"_I'll remember it Kuruma"_

_**Go back to your **_**team mates,**_** 2 hours and 50 minutes already pass, 10 more minutes and your **_**sensei **_**will arrive. Use it to formulate a plan and scenario on the test.**_

"_Yes, Kuruma"_

Naruto opened his eyes and he is back to the field, he can see that Sasuke was able to snooze a little, while Sakura was screaming about their sensei's tardiness. Like was Kuruma had instructed, Naruto begun constructing scenarios and formulate plan for their test. Mentally minding the time, he was able to wrap up his plans when their sensei arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed to their sensei

"Sorry, I got lost in the road of life," the three genins look at him dumb folded until Sakura screamed liar, "Well anyway, putting that aside, I'll tell you about the test," the three genins became serious all of a sudden, "All you have to do is get these bells from me," showing two bells to them.

"But sensei there are only two bells," Sakurastated obviously.

"Well, that's the deal, two of you will only get to pass and one of you will have to go back to the academy."

This made the two genin tense, except Naruto who was analyzing their situation, he never hear of a team consisting only of two genins and one jounin. Something was off.

_Hmm it seems that Naruto is the only one who was able to see behind the statement,_ Kakashi thought, secretly observing his team's reaction, atleast someone in the team seems to have a brain.

"You have until lunch break to get the bell, if you don't want to go back to the academy, you have to come with the intention to kill."

"But sensei we could hurt you," Sakura complained

"Don't worry Sakura, I can take care of myself after all I am a jounin,"

Then it hit Naruto like a wrecking ball, _that's it! I got it! I know the answer of this test,_

Naruto smirk which Kakashi notice, _so Naruto figure it out huh._

"Timer starts now,"

And the genin jump to the forest.

_Very good they are able to hide well, but not that well I can still sense Sasuke and Sakura's chakra, but where is Naruto?_

* * *

><p>To Naruto, he was thinking of a plan in his mind what to do in order to get the bells, when the plan is already formulated he set out to find both Sakura and Sasuke, he was able to sense that Sasuke was close to him so he went to him first.<p>

"Psst… Uchiha-san," he called, Sasuke look at him annoyed

"What do you want dobe?" he ask coldly and harshly,

"I want to propose teamwork to get the bell, I have a plan already, I just need yours and Haruno-san's help."

Sasuke glared at him, "why would I help you, unlike you and Sakura, I am an elite, I don't need your loser plan, I can get the bell myself."

And walks away, Naruto sigh, well atleast he tried on Sasuke, he wonder if Sakura would agree to work together, but knowing Sakura he has pretty good idea what will happen, but it is worth a try.

He was able to sense Sakura pretty well, unknown to him, somebody was watching the interaction between him and Sasuke.

He told Sakura the same thing but…

"No way will I team up with a loser like you, you just want to have the bells to yourself and then leave Sasuke-kun to go back to the academy, well I won't let you, Sasuke-kun will get the bells and then give one of them to me and you will have to repeat the academy like you deserve."

And she sassily walks away leaving Naruto to sigh in the girl's foolishness, well at least he tried, he would have to find another way.

Kakashi seeing enough, poof out, the real Kakashi saw the memories of his kage bunshin and couldn't believe what his kage bunshin saw, he shook his head of the stupidity of his two student.

* * *

><p>Naruto sigh as he begun to walk around the forest, deciding to wait until Kakashi ambushed him, he heard Sakura's scream and concluded that she was taken out by Kakashi, he felt the jutsu activation and knew that Kakashi had taken Sasuke out also.<p>

Like he predicted, at the end of the forest he saw Kakashi waiting for him in the clearing.

"So, is it my turn now sensei?" Naruto ask with a smile.

"You know, you are a bit different than those two," Kakashi stated observing Naruto, Naruto just gave him an innocent smile.

"How so?"

"You are smarter far more smarter than them for starter,"

"Thank you for the compliment,"

"Do you know the answer of this test?"

"Yes,"

"Good, but you do know that I still need to fight you so I will be able to asses your skills,"

"Yes," Naruto answered seriously, "from what I can see, you tested Sakura in the genjutsu department, Sasuke in the ninjutsu, so I'm guessing I'm in the taijutsu part?"

Kakashi nod, giving his student an eye smile, more and more he starting to make Naruto his favorite student, if the team fail he'll just ask the Hokage to let him have Naruto as his apprentice.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto nod to Kakashi and begun to move forward in a speed no genin should posses, Kakashi was caught off guard but luckily was able to block the incoming kick from the boy. Naruto quickly move away from his sensei then direct an attack again, now Kakashi was really ready. He block Naruto punch what he did not expect was Naruto going to use his arm as a leverage to do a kick, everything was happening to fast, lucky for him he was able to replace himself with a kawarimi as the kick hit the log it shatter into pieces.

"You're trying to kill me!" Kakashi accused pointing childishly to Naruto.

Naruto sweat drop at his sensei's antics, "Gomenosai sensei, but you did tell us to come to you with intention to kill"

Then Naruto stomp the ground destroying the field, Kakashi quickly jump away, Naruto again directed an attack while he was in midair, series of punches and kicks was aim to him, Kakashi was lucky enough to deflect some, but some was able to hit him, he was sure that it would leave a bruise.

Kakashi was able to replace himself with Kawarimi just in time as Naruto deliver a powerful punch that shatter again the log in pieces.

_Shit, is this kid really a genin? I think I'll have to become serious in this one,_ Kakashi thought, he felt a tap in his shoulder, he turned to see Naruto with a smile before giving him a sucker punch, but before the punch could touch him, he exchange with a log using Kawarimi.

_Thank you to whoever invented Kawarimi, Naruto is not holding back, if this keeps up I'm going to be in serious danger, why can't time go fast._

Feeling again a dread feeling, he was able to roll off the tree he was hiding, as it fall down, he turned to see Naruto with a smile in his face, "so this is where you were hiding sensei, ready for the next round?"

"Wai-" Kakashi never felt glad to hear the bell ring, Naruto sigh knowing what it means, "Well you look at that, sorry Naruto but the test is over."

Naruto smiled at him weakly, "I guess you are right, should we look for Uchiha-san and Haruno-san?"

"There is no need, they are here already,"

With a cue, the two appeared running from the opposite direction to where they are from.

"Shall we go and meet your teammates?" Naruto nod to his sensei and walk with him towards the two, in a few minutes later, Sakura found herself tied in the post, while both Naruto and Sasuke are sitting infront of their teacher.

Sasuke seething in anger while Naruto was still smiling kindly,

"SENSEI! Why the hell am I tied in the post!" Sakura screamed at him, this made Sasuke and Kakashi winced in pain.

Kakashi ignore her ranting, "You know you guys shouldn't go back to the academy," this perk Sasuke and Sakura's mood,

"You mean?"

"Yes, instead you should all quit being a ninja,"

"WHAT!" The two genins scream, while Naruto look at him quietly smile gone already.

"Sakura you are too weak, being able to put into a low level genjutsu is purely pathetic and you Sasuke, you let your arrogance get the best of you, you attack head on and even going so far as belittling your opponent, the only one who is decent enough here is Naruto, who was able to see beneath the test… I'm sorry to tell you but all of you fail,"

"Excuse me Hatake-sensei," Naruto raised his hand to get his teacher's attention, Kakashi nod to him to continue what he was going to say, "The objective you gave us was to get the bells from you right?"

"That is correct,"

"Then, I think we deserve a second chance," Naruto stated happily, the occupants look at him like he had grown another head, "after all, we did get the bells," he said while showing two bell in his hand.

This surprise Kakashi, when he look at here the bell was supposed to be attached, he saw two pair of rocks, "How… When?"

"It was in our match when I first attack you, when I use your arm as a leverage the same time I have grab the other bell and the second one when was I sneak on you at the back, I grab the second bell and place a genjutsu on 2 rocks so you wouldn't notice."

"Very smart Naruto" Kakashi praised, Sasuke was fuming in anger because it was Naruto again who proves to be great than him, Sakura was glaring at Naruto for upstaging her precious Sasuke-kun, "since you have two bells, what do you plan on doing to them?"

"Oh that's easy, I'm going to give it to both Haruno-san and Uchiha-san,"

These surprise the three ninja, "Don't you want to pass Naruto?" Kakashi asked eyes widening.

"I do, but after our match, it made me realize that my ability is not enough, if I go back to the academy it will give me more time to grow and become a better ninja than now, and besides Haruno-san and Uchiha-san deserves them."

_Not enough?, _Kakashi thought his eyes widen on Naruto's explanation, _you are the most skilled genin in this year and yet your throwing it away because your 'ability is not enough', Naruto you need to realize that your ability is already great, getting a bell from x-anbu is not an easy task and without jutsu to boot on, your skill very enough._

"No way," Sasuke snap Kakashi in his thoughts, Kakashi decided to watch on what will happen, "I don't need your pity dobe, keep the bells I don't need it, like you said if I go back to the academy now it will give me more time to grow and become a better ninja than I am. So you and Sakura can keep them,"

"No, you and Sasuke is more suitable to pass," Sakura said quietly for the first time they are formed, "like what sensei told us, I am the weakest in our group, if anyone has to go back in the academy it should be me."

The three argued on who will get the bell, each not wanting to have it for their own reason, Kakashi smiled.

Coughing to get their attention, the three genin stop in their little issue, "If you guys are done arguing I am going to announce something," he got the attention of the three genins, "I want to say you guys pass."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed, Naruto and Sasuke are surprise but not vocal it.

"B-but sensei isn't this test about teamwork?" Naruto asked

"You are correct Naruto, I have to say that this team would need a lot of work in becoming a real team but it has chance to improve," Kakashi stated with an eye smile, "remember these guys, those who betrayed their teams are trash, but those who abandoned their team is worse than trash. The three of you did not abandon nor betrayed one another, instead you are now selflessly sacrificing yourself for the good of the other two member, I can say I'm proud of you guys and now I happily official declare the formation of Team 7, congratulation."

The three smiled happily at one another, well smirk in Sasuke's case, just then raindrops begun to fall from the sky this surprise them as the sky doesn't seem to have any sign that it was going to rain, there is not one bit of rain cloud in the sky, instead the sun was shining at them.

"Hmmm, they say that when it rains and the sun is shinning the heavens are celebrating, it also means that it is a good omen," Kakashi told his team

"Good omen huh," Naruto murmured to himself while looking at the sky with a smile.

In three separate places, Iruka, the Hokage, and Ayame look at the sky with a smile.

"I'm glad you are happy," Ayame said to the sky,

"Oi Ayame, stop day dreaming and help me in here, we need to prepare for the celebration of Naruto passing," Teuchi called from the kitchen,

"Hai!" and the girl quickly went with a smile in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please tune in for the next chapter: D-Rank Mission<strong>


End file.
